


Blow Your Mind

by sunnyseabreeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, RATING MOVED TO EXPLICIT FOR THE THIRD; WE GOT SOME SPICE, mediocre spice.... but spice nonetheless, nothing too spicy in here, rating moved up to mature for the second chapter; there's dicks in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseabreeze/pseuds/sunnyseabreeze
Summary: If we don’t fuck this whole thing up   Guaranteed, I can blow your mind AKA the nightclub-birthday-celebration-making-out-and-grinding fic that no one really asked for.





	1. Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an AMV I saw to this song ("Blow Your Mind" by Dua Lipa). It didn't end up taking as much direct inspiration from the song as I intended, but I'm still decently satisfied with how it came out— we'll see if I still feel that way in a few days' time.  
> I typed this out over the span of two days, in about two hours total? I wanted to get something out there for my little baby son Yuuri's birthday, so here's that. It's unedited (I will edit it at some point in the near future, promise!!) so I apologize in advance if it's not the best. I might add another steamier second part if I have some free time and if people want it! As usual, all feedback is massively appreciated!
> 
> if you liked this, consider [ consider donating to my ko-fi! ](%E2%80%9Dko-fi.com/sunnyseabreeze%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Also follow my [YOI blog](http://www.nxkiforxv.tumblr.com) if you like!!

Yuuri’s birthday had— for once— fallen on a day where he didn’t have anything to do. However, Viktor’s insistence had brought him a few hours away from his home for the night. The insistence wasn't really necessary, considering his coach could have told him to do anything and Yuuri would find himself too wrapped around Viktor’s finger to refuse. He didn’t even know that the older man knew his birthday— he had no recollection of mentioning it to the other man— and yet Yuuri found himself whisked away for the weekend, with a quickly chirped out promise from Viktor to his parents—  _ “I’ll bring him back in one piece, we’re just going to Kyoto to have a little fun!” _

A nightclub— one that neither of them had ever been to— wasn't exactly Yuuri’s idea of fun. Not originally, anyway. Though, after he had let himself get lost in the music, bouncing along with the crowd of people there, he decided that it might not be the  _ worst  _ way to spend his birthday. They had probably been here for an hour or so, either dancing together, alone, or with other people on occasion. Call him selfish, but there was a small part of Yuuri’s brain that wanted the two of them to dance together the whole time. He wanted to be the center of Viktor’s universe, he wanted his coach to pay attention to him and only him. The thrum of the bass through his entire body gave him an odd thrill, one that he couldn’t help comparing to the feeling that he had on the ice. Viktor existed in both scenarios as well, and a shiver crept its way up Yuuri’s spine when he searched for the man in question and caught a fleeting glance. The similarity hit him; how closely Viktor seemed to be watching him, before darting his gaze away when he was noticed.

_ Don’t ever take your eyes off me. _

It would seem that Viktor followed Yuuri’s instruction both on and off the ice.

He was torn out of his thoughts by the opening chord that— from the sea of both English and Japanese dance songs— he actually recognized. He remembered it from a few months ago, it was sent to Phichit from one of their old rink mates from back in Detroit. They had asked both of the boys’ opinions on choreographing a routine to it. It was a heavy sort of pop song, with a firm beat and an undertone of sexiness, the sort that would get caught in someone’s head for weeks on end. Yuuri was no exception and had gotten it stuck in his head from time to time since then, and the song had made its way into several of the playlists on his phone.

 

_ I know it’s hot _

A glint of silver caught the light, one that Yuuri recognized immediately as it approached. The lights flashed as the man in question weaved his way through the crowd, coming to the small clearing where Yuuri was standing.

_ I know we've got _

All at once, Viktor was in front of him. His eyes seemed satisfied, as if he had found what he had been looking for.  _ Strange _ , Yuuri thought, because he had just been wondering where Viktor had gotten off to.

_ Something that money can’t buy _

Gentle fingers brushed along his shoulder before gripping it lightly. Looking over, Yuuri followed as eyes bluer than any he had ever seen flicked up to meet his, match with a smirk that made the younger man weak in the knees.  _ Where did this come from? _

Confusion aside, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed Viktor’s touch.

_ Fighting in fits _

They hadn't exactly had any fights, per se. But Yuuri couldn’t help but look back at the tears he had shed because of Viktor’s words before his free skate at the Cup of China. He had never considered before then that Viktor might leave him before the season was through. The nagging anxiety in his head brought the idea of Viktor leaving as soon as possible to the front of his head from time to time, and he found comfort in the reassurance of his coach’s affections. They had become more and more frequent lately, though his worries had been lessening lately, if anything. It just hadn't really hit him until then, how much someone that had once been his idol became so important to him,  _ as a coach and as a person and as _ —

It was then that he realized how much even the  _ thought  _ of losing the one that he held so close pained him.

_ Biting your lip _

Neither of them could take their eyes off of the other, and when Viktor’s eyes dropped briefly to Yuuri’s lips before returning to the eye contact which seemed to be becoming more and more heated, Yuuri would be lying if he said that he didn’t notice. If this had happened only a few weeks before, Yuuri would have been thrown into a fit of wishful thinking, a fit that would leave him writhing under the sheets from the touch of his own hand and the thoughts of his coach. Now, though, he couldn't help but think about what had so closely followed the tears that he had shed— how well their lips had slotted together, how little he cared that the whole world had seen them.

How desperately he wanted to feel it again.

_ Loving till late in the night _

Viktor’s other hand came up on Yuuri’s other shoulder, and it was in that moment that he finally felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had quite a history with anxiety, Yuuri had been known for worrying too much even in his elementary school days, but Viktor was always the one that calmed him down. Even back before Viktor had flown to Japan, back when the Russian skater was Yuuri’s number one idol, sometimes watching old routines from old championships was the only thing that slowed Yuuri’s heart and stopped his tears. Now that their relationship was more than just idol and fan, the epitome of up-close-and-personal. Every time Viktor got just a bit too close or complimented him a bit too much, Yuuri’s blood roared through his ears and his stomach dropped to his feet. The floor seemed to fall out from under him now, though. This was more than he’d ever felt, he was overwhelmed and the anxious part of him was telling him that this was too much.  _ Take a step back, you’re being unrealistic, this isn't happening. _ But— as it had always been— when he was with Viktor, he felt like he could push away his anxieties, he could be strong with this man by his side.

Having Viktor being the cause of this anxiety wasn't completely unwelcome— more welcome than his routine worries, anyway. It wasn’t quite the familiar feeling that always resided deep in his gut, there was a thrill laced into this sensation, butterflies battling within his body. It felt like he was about to land a jump on the ice, this was the brief moment that he was suspended in the air, unsure if the next instant would bring victory or defeat.

 

_ Tell me I’m too crazy _

_ You can’t tame me, can't tame me _

This time it was Yuuri’s gaze that flicked down at Viktor’s lips, and he realized that they were mouthing the words. As with the rest of him, Viktor’s mouth was mesmerizing, and he was quickly rendered unable to take his eyes off of them as they moved. He knew the words but they seemed so much better coming from the other man, the object of Yuuri’s affections for as long as he could remember. They seemed so—  _ god _ — so perfectly plump, so soft and tender and  _ kissable _ —

Everything about Viktor was immensely more amazing in person.

_ Tell me I have changed _

_ But I’m the same me, old same me _

_ Inside _

Yuuri had been so focused on Viktor’s lips that he didn't notice the other man leaning in until a chaste kiss was pressed to his neck. He didn't realize how sensitive that spot was— and didn’t realize how much he wanted those lips to be pressed there again— until now, his body feeling as if it were floating, lost somewhere up in the clouds. He wasn't sure if it was the music that coursed through him, the adrenaline that had hit him like a ton of bricks after feeling Viktor’s lips pressed to his skin again, or the smirk that pulled the other man’s cheeks upward that made Yuuri feel strangely  _ hot _ but he found himself throwing caution to the wind— an action that was very much  _ not  _ like anything that came to mind when one thought of Katsuki Yuuri— and bringing their lips together, lacing his arms around Viktor’s lithe waist. The kiss lasted merely a moment, but Yuuri was immensely satisfied when he saw Viktor’s surprised expression, eyes blown wide and lips slightly parted. Now it was his turn to smirk, lips quirking upward in his best imitation of the man before him.

As the chorus came banging through the speakers, Yuuri felt himself being pulled flush against Viktor’s hips.

 

_ If you don’t like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind? _

He hadn't had enough alcohol for him to be considered anywhere near drunk, but the heat of grinding his body against the man that had occupied his thoughts since forever was an undeniably intoxicating feeling. They swayed together, pushing and pressing before letting their hands explore foreign skin, uncharted territory to the both of them. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush a bit at himself when the absentminded thought hit him that this would feel so much better without the clothing in the way.

_ If you don’t like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine _

Last time he had checked, Viktor hadn't gotten that drunk either. Yuuri knew that his coach had a habit of getting a bit  _ too _ drunk on occasion, but— to his surprise— when he asked Viktor about drinking tonight, Viktor had said that he wanted to experience tonight as clearly as possible, and that there wasn’t any intention to get intoxicated. Yuuri couldn't help but blush at how considerate Viktor was in that instance, and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't fallen for Viktor just that little bit more.

_ We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind _

Lips were pressed once again to the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s neck, and this time he couldn't help but let out the softest of moans. His rational thought knew that he wouldn’t be heard over the blaring music, but embarrassment crept its way onto his cheeks nonetheless. He wanted this to last forever, he wanted to give Viktor the same pleasures that he has been receiving— everything that he had ever imagined and so much more.

“Yuuri,” loud as the music was, when Viktor called to him, Yuuri heard. He hadn't expected the expression that was directed back at him, his coach’s features weighed down with concern. “Is this okay?” There was the consideration again, this time accompanied by light pants, the whisper of breath tickling the edges of his cheeks, and Yuuri almost wanted to laugh at the timing. How could Viktor ever think that this  _ wasn’t _ okay? Yuuri had been the one to do the kissing mere moments ago! All things considered though, he couldn’t help loving the contrast, now knowing that Viktor could drop the heat of the moment immediately if it meant that Yuuri might not be comfortable.

_ If we don’t fuck this whole thing up _

_ Guaranteed, I can blow your mind _

Pushing their foreheads together, he nodded against Viktor. In that moment, a wicked idea came to him, and Yuuri decided that there was more than one way to show the other man that this was okay. Leaning in that little bit further, he pressed his lips to Viktor’s neck, a bit sloppier than the other man had done— and clearly less experienced— but with all of the heat of the moments prior. The reaction that he received was better than he ever thought possible, the air rushing past his ear as Viktor gasped; fingers pulling gently at the hair covering his nape. Having his hair pulled was never something that Yuuri had thought about before, but the feeling of having fingers—  _ Viktor’s _ fingers— lacing through his hair gave him a sense of being owned, as if he belonged to Viktor. He couldn’t help but whimper at the idea of being Viktor’s and having Viktor being his.

_ And tonight I’m alive, ain't a dollar sign _

_ Guaranteed, I can blow your mind _

As the chorus came to an end, Yuuri pulled back up to look over at his— what did this mean that they were now?

_ My coach? _

_ My.. Boyfriend? _

“Yuuri..” He didn’t have to hear his name this time, because he saw it, breathed out hotly, the air lightly fanning over his cheek. Even in the low lighting of the club, Viktor’s blown pupils were noticeable. With a thrill through his body that made him shiver, Yuuri realized how much better he’d be able to see Viktor’s arousal with better lighting, and how seeing it had finally become a realistic possibility. He wanted to explore this new side of the other man. Who was he kidding? Yuuri wanted to see  _ everything _ .

 

_ Yeah, I'm so bad _

The voice of the singer purred out the beginning of the second verse, their lips crashing back together once again. This one was— once again— only momentary, and this time Yuuri found himself being lead away, through the floor of the club and toward the bathroom.

_ Best that you’ve had _

The music got a bit quieter as the two men got further from the dancefloor. They were far enough away that one could be heard by being a bit louder than usual, there wasn't really any need for yelling. Yuuri was appreciative, he’d really like to figure out where they stood now, exactly. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted them to be, all he knew was that— selfish as it may be— he wanted  _ more.  _ He had been having such good experience with taking what he wanted and being  _ greedy  _ when it came to Viktor, and so he pressed himself against his coach once more, this time being the one to tug gently on the hair at the back of his head, exposing the pale skin of Viktor’s neck and peppering kisses along his jaw.

_ I guess you’re diggin' the show _

“Viktor,” Yuuri began, stopping Viktor from saying whatever it was that he seemed to want to say, unable to hide the grin on his face even if he had wanted to, but he wanted to show the other man that he was enjoying this, enjoying their time together. “What was  _ that _ ?”

_ Open the door _

_ You want some more _

“I-I, ah..” In the several months that he had known Viktor, he had never once heard the older man stumble over his words. He knew that there wasn't enough alcohol in either of their systems to slur speech whatsoever, either.  _ Is he nervous?  _ “I didn’t know how else to surprise you, for your birthday..” A small smirk returned, nothing like the smiles that Viktor usually wore. This one carried hesitation, as if he had held back what he really wanted to say. Viktor had a reputation of dripping confidence, never being afraid to say what he thought and say what he wanted, but seeing him in a moment like this gave a sense of vulnerability, one that Yuuri was sure not many had the privilege of seeing.

_ When you wanna leave, let me know _

“Well it was certainly a surprise!” A chuckle ended Yuuri’s exclamation. “But you know me so well,” he continued, his tone adopting a bit of a teasing lilt to it, “I  _ loved _ it.” Yuuri definitely didn’t have much with teasing and flirting, but— going off of how well everything seemed to be going— he was ready to try it, and see how the other man would react. He hoped that he was reading Viktor correctly, because if he damaged things between them, he didn't know what he would do with himself.

The way things were going, though, that certainly didn’t seem the case.

For once in his life, Yuuri seemed to have chased his anxiety away, if only for now. But he decided to roll with it, and carry on the teasing that brought a beautiful blush— one that he could actually see, because of the significantly better lighting— to the cheeks that he wanted so badly to litter with countless kisses.

“Almost as much as I love you.”

And there it was. Something that had been hanging in the back of his brain for almost a year now, finally out in the open. Yuuri had never seen Viktor’s eyes go as wide as they did, and he couldn't help but feel accomplished at getting such a reaction. The older man’s lips quirked upward into a grin— with a heat laced through it that was bordering on dangerous.

“Then I think we should go back to our room.” Yuuri then found himself being led out the front door this time, being lead along the street toward their hotel, Viktor glancing back to him every so often with the same heat in his eyes. “So I can show you how much I love you too.”


	2. Something That Money Can't Buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was better than his last time at the Grand Prix Finals, better than the best bowl of katsudon or landing a quad or _anything_ that had ever happened to him, being here with Viktor was a moment that he never wanted to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so i know I said that this chapter was gonna be spicy but then 3.5k of goofy dorks and lots of feelings happened. THERE WILL BE SPICE, I PROMISE— but until then, I hope this is alright. 
> 
> if you liked this, consider [ consider donating to my ko-fi! ](%E2%80%9Dko-fi.com/sunnyseabreeze%E2%80%9D)

Their trek up to their room took a bit longer than usual, but being pushed against walls and kissing each other breathless definitely made up for it. They were lucky that no one ended up joining them in the elevator, or Viktor’s hands may have never snuck underneath the shirt that Yuuri was wearing, long-sleeved and fitted enough for the fabric to hug along his waist. Viktor’s hands were chilled from their walk outside but the change in temperature was welcome against heating skin, a gasp leaving Yuuri’s mouth with a nervous, breathy laugh following closely after it. Viktor pulled back, an expression on his face that was so full of affection that it was almost hard to believe that he had been feeling Yuuri up mere seconds ago. The younger man’s blush deepened to the point where his cheeks were tomato-red, but he couldn't help but smile too. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” A sigh as wistful as the one that just left Viktor’s mouth made Yuuri’s heart leap. “You’re so cute.” How could someone be affectionate so openly? He didn't dislike it by any means, but Yuuri didn't find himself able to give back that much affection— at least not yet. The idea that they would be able to keep being this affectionate, made him happier than words could describe. “You’ve captured my heart, you know that?” Unable to meet his eyes after a confession like that, Yuuri's eyes darted off to the side. He couldn’t find anything to say that would suffice as a response, so he reached down and took one of his coach’s hands gently in his own. “I’ve wanted you to know this for a while now, but I realized that I’ve fallen for you.” Yuuri had heard all of this a million times over in his dreams, but the reality and the weight of Viktor’s words had never been something that he had felt like this before. Viktor was the type to fill silences, and he knew that the other man might start to babble away if he didn't respond— though that would have been adorable, he knew that a response of some sort was needed. 

“Me too,” Getting a simple start out in the open was reassuring, and the glow that overtook Viktor’s expression was even more so. “You captured my heart the first time I saw you skate on TV. I knew back then that I wanted to catch up with you, I wanted to be on the ice with you, on the same level as you. You’ve always been so perfect, all I wanted was to be half as good as you are, to get your attention.” The words seemed to spill out of him, and Yuuri quickly realized that it was him that was babbling. “I’ve heard you confess to me, in my dreams before. But never like this, this is—” His breath hitched as his eyes began to get misty, recalling how long it had been that Viktor was nothing more than a dream to him, and the feeling of having him here; It was still hard to believe. “It’s better than I’ve ever imagined.” As he finally finished his thought, Yuuri was enveloped in the warmth of Viktor’s arms. 

Yuuri had holed himself up for so long in his hesitance. Hesitance to skate, hesitance to let himself get close to anyone— especially Viktor. He always felt like he was too much or not enough, but he found that he could be himself when he was around Viktor. He had felt different sorts of desire for the older man over the years, but he never thought it would ever amount to anything. But now Viktor was here, he was here and he was confessing to him. This was universes away from his comfort zone, but he had never wanted anything more than this. It was like Viktor always said, right? You always have to keep surprising people. Maybe it was himself that he had surprised, by taking what he wanted, by leaping into the unknown with a smile on his face.

 “I love you, Viktor.” It had never been said so directly before, but it felt completely and utterly _right_ on his lips. The most beautiful blush sank over pale cheeks, contrasting the blue eyes that were so profound that Yuuri wanted to get himself lost exploring their depths forever. When deft fingers cupped his cheek, he couldn't help but let out a contented sigh as he leaned into the touch, caught up in a contrastingly intimate moment, compared to the heated energy from before. 

“And I love you, too.” God, he wanted to hear Viktor say that over and over again forever. “I love you, Yuuri.” The elevator door opened and the two of them started toward their room, unable to take their eyes off of each other as they came to the door, hands still intertwined. Yuuri slipped his shoes off as Viktor turned the lights on, dimming them so the harsh light turned soft. He slipped his shoes off as well and then turned to Yuuri, cupping his face again before bringing their lips together once more. Their lips separated and reunited like the tide meeting the shore, with a certainty that they would return to each other once again. They took the few steps over to the bed together, and Yuuri took a bit of a tumble when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Yuuri couldn't help but laugh shortly afterward, pulling Viktor down to sit beside him. Hands and lips explored newly exposed skin, around the bends of necks and waists and chests until shirts came off and evasive breaths had to be caught. 

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice had gone raspy from the searing hot kisses that they had been sharing, and it made Yuuri shiver. “The things you do to me.. I’m so glad I found you.” There it was again, the effortless affection. Yuuri couldn’t wrap his head around how Viktor said such things so easily, but he knew that returning the affections was something that the other man deserved— something that Yuuri wanted to return to him as best as he could. It had gone well for him in the elevator, and so it was something that he wanted to keep trying for. 

If it was for Viktor, then he would never stop trying. 

“I-I’m glad too.” The smile that made his insides turn to jelly returned. He wanted Viktor to smile like that more, it looked so much more open than the other expressions that he had seen. “I love you, and I want to be by your side forever.” Viktor was the type that always seemed to be hiding something or holding something back, but seeing him like this felt so exposed and genuine and the amount of emotion that was being conveyed made Yuuri want to cry with happiness. Then their lips were pressed together again, and Yuuri lost all train of thought to the feeling of perfect lips pressed against his, a careful hand brushing along his waist to hold him where he was and another cradling his cheek, a more silent form of reassurance along with the contented sighs in between soft kisses. 

“Viktor.” This had been another moment that had played through his head millions of times while he slept. Yuuri knew what the response would be, if everything that had followed was any indicator. “Does this mean— are we—” His breath hitched, unsure of how to word this. _It’s okay. It’s okay, you can do it, he had that he loves you. He’ll say yes, there’s no way he’d say no._ Listening to his uncharacteristically confident thoughts, Yuuri took a breath and tried again. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He had never had someone that he wanted to hold on to like this, someone that he wanted to keep close to him and love for as long as he possibly could. But Viktor made him feel like himself,  he made him feel confident and new and brave. He wanted to do that for Viktor too, he wanted to be everything for him and nothing less. A bit of apprehension came over him when Viktor’s eyes widened and few moments of silence followed, but when both of them broke out into ear-to-ear grins and when tears came tumbling from brilliantly blue eyes, Yuuri knew he had done the right thing. 

“Oh Yuuri, yes, I’ve been wanting to ask you for months now but— I never thought you were ready but I’ve seen you grow into something so _beautiful_ and I want to see you keep growing, as your coach and as your boyfriend. I would be honoured to call you mine. Will you be my boyfriend too?” Now Yuuri was crying too and then they spent a few moments in silence, Yuuri holding Viktor and Viktor holding Yuuri. Then they were kissing again and Yuuri had never had a more perfect moment in his entire life. This was better than his last time at the Grand Prix Finals, better than the best bowl of katsudon or landing a quad or _anything_ that had ever happened to him, being here with Viktor was a moment that he never wanted to end. Slowly but surely, the heat from before crept in, and both of the men couldn;t help but let out little gasps here and there. Curious hands brushed against the top of Yuuri’s hips, teasing along the hem of his shirt. 

“Yuuri, do you want to—?” The question didn't have to be finished for Yuuri to know what Viktor was asking. He couldn't help but hesitate, he assumed that Viktor had significantly more experience than he did with this sort of thing— it wasn’t hard to have more, anyway. 

“I-I’ve never, ah.. Done anything like this before.” It wasn't that he wasn’t ready to take this step with Viktor yet, but he just didn’t want his boyfriend— _boyfriend,_ Viktor is his boyfriend now— to have expectations that he couldn’t meet. 

“I’ll be.. Your first time, then?” _God_ , how could someone make a shocked expression look so pretty? “Yuuri, how could someone as beautiful as you not have countless people falling down at your feet, wanting you as much as I have been?” 

“A few people have confessed to me but I— I’ve never felt the same, never like this. You’re my first _everything—_ well, not my first kiss but that was only because of a game of spin the bottle back at university, a-and a little too much alcohol and Phichit just—” 

“Phichit?” 

“Yeah,” A nervous chuckle punctured the air. “I said that I wanted my first kiss to be with someone that I knew and cared about, and we’re best friends, so he suggested it, and then it just sort of.. Happened?” The reaction that Yuuri got wasn't one that he was expecting. Instead of upset, Viktor only chuckled, lacing their fingers together. 

“That’s cute. Such a cute first kiss suits you, Yuuri.” A chaste kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth. “I’m not worried that I wasn't your first kiss,” Another chaste kiss, to the other corner of his mouth. “I’m just worried about being every kiss after it.” If someone had told him that such words would be coming from someone that he had idolized for a decade even a few weeks ago, he probably would have taken them to the doctor for an examination. Now, though, the words sent a shiver up his spine. 

“I’d like that. You may not have been my first kiss but I want you to be my first— my first time.” And not one word of that was a lie, he couldn’t imagine sharing his first time with someone that he cared about more, someone that was so completely and utterly lovable, flaws and all. He wanted to see all of Viktor and he wanted Viktor to see all of him. “I’m ready to do this, with you, can we please—?” Finishing the sentence was something that Yuuri couldn't quite bring himself to do quite yet, but he knew that he didn't have to. 

“Of course. Could you take your shirt off for me, my love?” _My love,_ those words echoed through his head. _My love, my love, my love.._ The adoration that accompanied them could have been comprehended in any language. Yuuri pulled away ever so slightly, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, slipping his arms out of the sleeves and tossing it off to the side. For someone he had been naked in the hot springs at home with, Yuuri felt oddly bare, even with only his shirt off. He hugged his arms around his waist in a subconscious effort to hide himself a bit. “Your turn.” He said quietly, half hoping that he wouldn't be heard— apprehension still hanging over his mind— but then his hands were being brought over toward Viktor’s torso.

 “Help me?” Viktor asked. What followed is something that Yuuri half-wished that he could have described as graceful, heated, and efficient, but that simply wasn't the case. Really, it was Viktor’s fault for wearing a long-sleeved crewneck shirt— it got caught on his head and messed up his hair once Yuuri finally got it off, and then he had to stand up to pull the sleeves off properly, tossing it to the floor along with his own shirt. The laughter that came from Viktor the entire time, however, made the struggle completely worth it. He had heard good hearted chuckling from the other man before, but this was downright _giggling._ Yuuri apologized several times by the time he got the shirt off, but every one was met with more giggling. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, it’s okay! You’re so cute, come here?” It’s not like he could say no, even if he hadn't wanted what was happening. But he did, and the reassurance that his boyfriend was showering him with was only making his desire grow. Sitting back down on the bed, he slipped his arms around Viktor’s waist. He found that his arms felt at home when they were around Viktor’s waist, hands resting at the small of his slender but muscular back. Feeling the bare skin was a bigger contrast than Yuuri had been expecting.It felt warmer, smoother, more alive— he loved it. Slipping his hands upward, he pulled the other man into a hug, wanting to bring himself as close to Viktor as possible. The two of them drew circles along backs with careful fingers until Viktor couldn’t help himself any longer and began to press kisses along newly exposed skin, starting at Yuuri’s neck before sliding down to expertly sculpted shoulders and irresistible clavicles. Yuuri tried his best to hold his soft whimpers and moans back, but as they increased, he couldn't help but let them out here and there. 

“Don’t hold yourself back, Yuuri,” evidently his efforts weren't successful, but Viktor’s reassurance was— once again— welcome. “If you let your sounds out, then I know you like what I’m doing.” That was a fair enough point, he supposed, but Yuuri couldn't help but be embarrassed. “Can you lay back on the bed for me, please?” The lilt that took Viktor’s voice was breathy and it went right to the pit of Yuuri’s stomach, making him feel fluttery and warm. He did as he was told, and his head cocked to the side in interest when Viktor didn’t follow him. Instead, he got up, eyes still on the younger man as he reached for his pants and began to pull them down. Yuuri’s breath caught, and he couldn't help but let out a whimper of desire when he saw that Viktor was pulling down his underwear, too. It was then that Yuuri found himself in a bit of a predicament, not sure if he should keep his attention toward his boyfriend’s eyes or to let them wander downward. Unable to resist, he let his eyes flick down, and _oh_ was he glad he did. 

Even Viktor’s cock was perfect, long and slender with the slightest bit of precum leaking out at the tip. Yuuri’s breath hitched as he looked at it, before returning his gaze to his boyfriend. 

“Beautiful.” He breathed, his eyes running faster than his brain could process. What was even more beautiful, though, was the blush that had taken over Viktor’s entire upper body. The way he hugged his body was similar to what Yuuri had done moments ago, and now he understood how Viktor had felt in that moment. The older man was the single most beautiful specimen he had ever laid his eyes on, why would he be hiding? He wanted to kiss all of the insecurity away and show Viktor how much he was enjoying this. So when Viktor responded with “your turn,” which was in a strikingly similar tone to when Yuuri had said it before, Yuuri came right up in front of where Viktor was standing, a smirk on his face that he tried his absolute hardest to make sultry. 

“Help me?” He asked, fingers brushing along a newly bare hip. Yuuri’s breath hitched when Viktor dropped to his knees, looking up at him with so much love in his eyes that Yuuri was quite sure that he was on the verge of collapsing. Then Viktor’s hands were at his hips, moving to unbutton his jeans. “Ah, I’m wearing a belt, just—” His pants wouldn't be going anywhere without it being unbuckled, and— going off of how shaky Viktor’s hands had suddenly become— it would take a while to without Yuuri’s assistance. Reaching down, he gently batted his boyfriend’s hand away and did the unbuckling himself, slipping it out through the loops and tossing it with the rest of the clothing that had now piled up on the floor. Viktor took care of the rest just fine, having Yuuri step out of his pants was a different story, however. The first pant leg came off of his foot okay, but the second caught on his heel as Viktor tried to tug it off, and sent him tumbling to the floor. 

“Vi— ah!” A thud could be heard as Yuuri hit the floor, butt-first. Viktor was on him in a second, cradling him and making sure he was okay.

 “Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I—” But Viktor’s apology was interrupted by a flurry of giggles. Once Yuuri had started he didn’t seem to be able to stop. _Of course_ things like this would happen during their first time. He wouldn't have wanted it to happen without a hitch, though, this wasn’t a dream anymore. It was real life, and with real life came slip-ups, and if anything it just made what the experience had been so far more amusing of a memory. This was perfect to him, if it was with the man that he loved then anything would have been perfect. 

“It’s okay, Viktor, I’m fine!” He giggled out, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. After a moment, Viktor stood up and held his hands out for Yuuri to take. Just as he got up, the older man pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Before Yuuri could even process things, he was being hoisted up into Viktor's arms, his legs instinctively wrapping around his boyfriend’s upper thighs. It was interesting to now have a slight height advantage on Viktor, considering that even with his skates on, their heights were equal. Noe though, having to lean down to bring their lips together gave him a sense of power, on that made him feel light in the head. 

Their walk over to the bed was a bit wobbly but luckily neither of them took any tumbles to the floor this time. Yuuri was placed down on the sheets so gently, surprised by the strength that Viktor held in his slender arms. That was definitely something that he wanted to explore later on, but for now he would have been fine with anything— if they had laid down in bed together and snuggled each other to sleep, Yuuri probably would have been just as satisfied. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor climbed over him, beautiful blue eyes hovering over his face. “Tell me what you want, baby.” Another pet name that sent blood rushing downward, especially breathed out in such a sultry way like that. “Do you want my hand or my mouth, or..?” Another question that didn;t have to be finished. He wanted to be able to give that feeling back to Viktor, but he couldn't just find the perfect pet name for the moment that they were in in the same way that his boyfriend seemed to be able to. _Although, there was one.._  

“I want it all,” Being bold was becoming slowly but surely easier, when Viktor seemed to be hanging off of his every word. “I want everything, please..” He had been thinking it over ever since things began to get heated between the two of them, and he couldn't imagine a better time to take this step than now.

“Make love to me, _Vitya_.”


	3. Tonight, I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ahh, and what do you think about, when you touch yourself like this?” Did he really have to ask? Was this some sort of attempt to inflate his own ego even further, or was the answer to that question only obvious to Yuuri?_
> 
> _“Y-You,” He admitted, slipping his third finger in and whining highly at the stretch. “Always you, I can’t— nothing else— nnh— nothing else gets me off.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS COMPLETE!! God, this has turned into a monster, I never expected it to get this long! Here is the long awaited spice, to a disappointing degree (I intended to make it hotter but?? this happened)  
> I hope everyone has enjoyed this, I have plenty of ideas for other (song)fics, so stay tuned! As always, feedback is appreciated; thank you everyone for reading! <3
> 
> if you liked this, consider [ consider donating to my ko-fi! ](%E2%80%9Dko-fi.com/sunnyseabreeze%E2%80%9D)

Viktor’s breath hitched again, and this time he just  _ stared. _ His lips parted, his pupils grew dilated. The silence almost made Yuuri think he had done something wrong, but then his boyfriend crushed their lips together, and all doubt left him as a surprised yelp turned quickly into a throaty moan. As they separated, Yuuri’s lips were brought upward by Viktor’s contagious smile.

“ _ God,  _ Yuuri, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” Viktor breathed out, his breath fanning out along Yuuri’s cheeks. “Are you really sure? If I did something that you didn’t want, I don't know what I would do with myself.” Yuuri wanted to cry with how much Viktor cared for him, because he cared for Viktor in the same way, the same amount. He knew what he wanted, and he knew that it was exactly this.

“Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t say yes if I didn't want to, I promise.” He leaned up to press his lips on his boyfriend’s neck, peppering kisses along the pristine skin. “I want you, Vitya.” The use of the pet name again caused Viktor to let out a moan louder than any that Yuuri had heard before— a moan like  _ that, _ just from his voice— and if he hadn’t been hard enough before, now he  _ definitely  _ was. He wanted to pull those sounds out of Viktor more often, and it would seem that the two of them would have plenty more chances to indulge in this sort of intimacy.

“Ah, we don’t have any condoms, do we?” Viktor asked, a twinge of disappointment in his voice. Bringing things like that along with them to Kyoto _ certainly _ hadn't been on either of their minds. Yuuri couldn't help but be a bit disappointed as well, but they were both men, so condoms weren't really necessary if..

“I-I’m clean,” He admitted. “I got checked the last time I went to the doctor, a few months ago, a-and I haven’t really..  _ Been  _ with anyone, so..” He shrugged, the blush staining his cheeks deepening and spreading. “Are you?” A smile returned to Viktor’s face, this one soft and gentle as just as caring as all of his affections had been.

“Me too, I was checked about a year ago—” But then his smile turned mischievous. “Wait, a few months ago? Were you..  _ preparing _ for something?” All of the embarrassment from before came flooding back all of a sudden. He couldn't believe that Viktor would even think of that,  _ god _ —

“No, no!! They just said it would be a good precautionary measure, given my age!! I didn’t think— A few months ago, I never would’ve thought that we would be here, doing this..” This was something right out of his dreams, honestly. Though Yuuri didn't react very well to Viktor’s teasing, there was a part of him that loved it. It just showed how much attention his boyfriend was paying to him and only him, and that made him feel powerful. The feeling was intoxicating, and he hoped he wouldn’t go mad with the power of having Viktor’s undivided attention. He had now proven it to himself that he was the only one that could satisfy Viktor, in every sense of the word.

“I wouldn't have either,” Viktor agreed, before burying his nose into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t want to, back then..” It seemed to be confession after confession, and with each one getting more breathy and sexual, Yuuri wasn't sure if he could handle any more. He could feel the heat of his boyfriend’s blush even if he couldn’t see it— Viktor had wanted to, even back then? Back when he was still a bit chubby, when he still had trouble landing the quads that had now come to feel like second nature? “God, you were so cute back then, but now..” Then the older man was staring down at him again, “I’ve seen you blossom into something more beautiful than I had ever thought possible, something so gorgeous and sensual and  _ perfect _ that I wanted more than anything to keep you all to myself.” And keep Yuuri all to himself he had done, because Yuuri found himself wanting nothing more than to make a home for himself within the confines of Viktor’s heart, and to allow him to do the same.

“You have me.” It was true, he had never been this..  _ bare _ in front of somebody else— both emotionally and physically— and if he was being honest, he didn't want to bare himself this much to anyone but Viktor. “I’m right here, make me yours,  _ please. _ ” The whine in Yuuri’s voice made Viktor’s breathing hitch, and Yuuri found himself confused when the older man got off of the bed and went digging in his bag. Everything made sense, however, when chocolate-coloured eyes noticed a small bottle of translucent liquid held in nimble hands.

“V-Viktor, you brought  _ lube  _ with you?”

“Mm, I have to release stress somehow!” Yuuri supposed that was a solid enough defense. “And after watching your routines so closely, I need—” His voice came closer as he returned to the bed, “—  _ a lot  _ of stress relief.” Yuuri couldn't help but squirm at that— and the way Viktor’s lips pressed once again against his neck, he must have some sort of a sensitive spot— his mind flickering briefly to an image of Viktor getting himself off with thoughts of Yuuri in his head. It didn't seem real to him, in all honesty, he didn't feel like Viktor could actually get off to the thought of him, but again, everything that was happening right now told a different story. Once his thoughts wandered slightly, an idea came to him, one that he couldn’t get out of his head. Sitting up and moving away from his boyfriend a bit, he grabbed the bottle of lube, contemplating what it was exactly that he wanted to say. He didn't want to make any wrong moves, but Viktor was reassuring in that there didn't seem to  _ be  _ a wrong move— whatever happened happened, and they would take it in stride.

“Viktor, I want you to watch me..” The older man’s lips parted again, his eyes widening as his pupils grew to nearly take over his irises. “Don’t ever take your eyes off me, right?” He turned to the side, so that Viktor could see both his face and the rest of him as he coated his fingers with lube, tossing the bottle off to the side. Carefully, he slipped his index finger in, moaning softly at the feeling. It wasn’t as if this was something that was new to him— he had done it more times than he could count over the years— but having the subject of nearly all of his wet dreams and fantasies right here with him made it feel like never before, worlds and universes and  _ galaxies _ better. As he slipped his second finger in and brushed ever so slightly against his prostate, he couldn't help but let a whimper slip out. Looking over, he saw that his boyfriend was palming himself slowly, moaning gently to himself with eyes looking at him so fiercely that it seemed as if he wouldn’t ever look away.

Yuuri didn't think he ever wanted him to.

“Yuuri,  _ kotyenok _ , do you do this often?” Yuuri wasn't fluent in Russian by any means, so he had no idea what his boyfriend had just called him, but with that tone of voice he could have called him anything and it would have made him feel hotter.The sound of a weighted breath cut through the silent room before Yuuri nodded, his breath coming out in pants, alternating between staring at the arousal that Viktor was clearly experiencing and closing his eyes when the sensations got too intense. “ _ Ahh _ , and what do you think about, when you touch yourself like this?” Did he really have to ask? Was this some sort of attempt to inflate his own ego even further, or was the answer to that question only obvious to Yuuri?

“Y-You,” He admitted, slipping his third finger in and whining highly at the stretch. “Always you, I can’t— nothing else— _nnh_ — nothing else gets me off.” At this point, his fingers were becoming too much, coupled with Viktor asking questions in such an erotic tone, right in front of him. If he didn't stop soon he was gonna—

“Viktor, I’m ready.” The anticipation that he felt was comparable to the before a competition, with a routine that he had practiced a million times over. He knew that everything would go fine— even if it didn’t, things would be okay afterward, at the very least— but the nervousness remained nonetheless. “Want you, now,  _ please Viktor— _ ” He cut himself off with a moan once again, slipping his fingers out of himself before coming back over to where he had been before, sliding himself down onto the sheets where Viktor immediately returned above him, as if it was exactly where he belonged.

“I want you so bad, Yuuri,” The sense of power came over him again. It was him that did this to Viktor, not anyone else. He was the only one that could make Viktor like this, the only once that could satisfy Viktor like this. It was enough to make anyone feel lightheaded. “Tell me if you need to stop, okay?” And with a nod from Yuuri, Viktor began to push himself in.

Yuuri’s entire universe was smashed into a thousand pieces and then put back together in a fraction of a second. It was so  _ much  _ and  _ not enough  _ and he was overwhelmed, to say the least. Viktor held him as he pushed himself in so painfully slow. Yuuri had prepared himself just moments ago but nothing could really prepare him for the real thing. All he could feel was heat and  _ pressure _ and—

“W-wait,” Yuuri croaked out. Viktor stopped immediately, looking down at him with concern in his eyes. Again, Yuuri was amazed by how the other man could stop so quickly the moment he thought Yuuri wasn’t happy. “Just.. You’re— It’s a lot, I—  _ hnn—  _ need a second.”

“Of course, baby.” A few moments passed and Yuuri managed to get his breath a bit more regular, and he found himself getting a bit more used to the stretch of Viktor inside of him. He still wasn't used to the pet names, and hearing it, coupled with the sensations hitting him that were downright  _ mind blowing _ , he needed a second to adjust, both physically and mentally to the new experience.

“Okay,” A shaky breath left kiss-swollen lips, fingers trailing along “Y-You can keep going.” A few moments later, Viktor had slowly but surely pushed himself into Yuuri completely. He stopped again for a moment�— even though his boyfriend hadn’t asked this time— to give both of them a moment of adjustment. This was so much better than their first time that had existed in his imagination for several months now. Yuuri was so much tighter and so much more responsive to every little movement. Everything was so  _ real _ and  _ here  _ and he couldn’t get enough of it. Soon enough, though, he began to slide his cock out slowly, before pushing it back in, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He kept it as slow as he could, reassurance being found in his boyfriend’s moans and mewls.

“Vi—  _ ahhn _ ,” Yuuri felt like he was fit to burst. The pressure was insane and every sensation possible was hitting him all at once. “Vi-Viktor,  _ please. _ ” Slowly but steadily, Yuuri found himself getting used to the feeling of having Viktor inside of him. The intensity and pressure of the initial few moments faded away to nothing but searing hot pleasure. Finding himself able to open his eyes, his gaze finally reunited with the older man’s, watching as Viktor panted out Yuuri’s name and the occasional swear, in both English and Russian. Part of him wanted to know what was being said when he didn’t recognize the foreign words, but he knew the feeling behind them, and for now, that was enough. His pupils had taken over the deep blue that Yuuri had grown used to over the time since he had become Yuuri’s coach, and it was dangerous and thrilling at the same time.

It didn't take long before the heat curling in his gut became too much to bear, and he struggled to stop it from overtaking him. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, with Viktor forever. He didn't want this to end, but he knew that there would be more to come. This moment ending meant that it would lead to countless others, and that was comforting without a doubt.

“Yuuri,” Viktor panted out, “I’m close, so clo—  _ ohhh, nnh,” _ It was odd to see Viktor like this, he had always thought that he would be too overwhelmed by the feeling to pay attention— and overwhelming the feeling was— but there was more clarity than he was expecting. Colours were brighter and the sound of Viktor panting and moaning over him was sharper than that of him talking under normal circumstances. Everything was so close and so  _ real— _

_ “Come for me, Yuuri; come with me. _ ”

He couldn’t keep himself together with encouragement like that, and he cried out as all of the pressure within him released, all at once. Not even a moment later, Viktor came, and the sound that he made was something so purely  _ erotic, _ something so full of emotion that it brought the weight of everything that they had done— all of the steps that they had taken together, over the past few months and tonight alone— along with it. He couldn’t stop a few tears from falling, and when Viktor looked at him after coming down from his high, expression full of so  _ much _ concern, that Yuuri could only laugh.

“It’s fine, I just—” A breath had to be taken to steady himself. “I love you, so much. That was amazing,  _ you’re  _ amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too, I’m so glad that this was alright, because that was just..  _ Wow. _ ” Their lips met once more, but this time it was gentle, soft and slow and grateful for the connection that they had just made. Once they pulled away, they saw the mess that they had made. Wordlessly, they both left the room, taking the sheets with them, with gentle touches and tired kisses along the way. After changing the sheets, the two of them tiptoed toward the bath, careful not to wake anyone up.

They sank down into the bath, hand in hand.


End file.
